Since fishermen first began using long, relatively limber fishing rods with floating lines and artificial flys attached to the end thereof, a problem has been encountered with keeping the lines adequately waterproofed or "waxed" to prevent the same from sinking which, should such occur, will prevent or greatly hinder normal use of the equipment.
Additionally, fly lines are susceptible to becoming coated with surface scum since the line is supported by the surface tensioning of the water or at least floats on the surface thereof rather than being submerged as cast lines normally are.
To clean the fly line of surface scum and other accumulations and to wax the same to assure proper floating, a combination cleaner and wax compound is almost universally used. This cleaner and wax usually comes in a relatively thin container having a diameter approximating that of a silver dollar. A felt patch is also usually provided which is thoroughly impregnated with the cleaner and wax. Such patch is then folded over the line and it is pulled therethrough. This process is laborious in that the patch must be reimpregnated periodically and the position of the patch must be changed every few feet because of the accumulation of dirt thereon. Since this cleaning and waxing process must be repeated numerous times during the fishing season, it becomes a laborious, burdensome task that must be endured if the fly line is to perform properly.
After much research and study into the above-mentioned problems, the present invention has been developed to provide a simple, inexpensive and yet highly efficient method of cleaning and waxing fly type fishing lines. This invention eliminates the necessity of the fisherman having to pull the felt patch during application of the cleaner and wax to the line thus eliminating the clean-up normally required to remove the sticky waxy compound from the hands of the user thereof.
The above is accomplished through the impregnation of a porous material with the cleaning and waxing compound and rotatively mounting the same within a cylinder having at least one waxing slot therein. If the fly line is pulled through the slot with the cover thereover, such line need not be touched by the person applying the wax during the entire cleaning and waxing operation. Since the compound impregnated member can be rotated within the slotted container, new surfaces can readily be exposed to the line during the application process.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved line cleaner and waxer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a line cleaning and waxing device which is simple to operate and highly efficient in results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a line treating means which allows for presentation of virgin surface to such line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for cleaning and waxing a fly type fishing line without contaminating the hands of the user thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reaily openable and closeable means for waxing fly type fishing lines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for cleaning and waxing a line without opening the container within which the compound is disposed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fly line type cleaner and wax applicator having a rotatable member within a sleeve-like container.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.